Al-Haikk
Al-Haikk is a city-state of Nehekhara, and is the largest trading port in the area along with the largest city of the Arabian Peninsula by far. It is traditionally the capital of Nehekhara, as it the most powerful in the entire Empire but it has been rotated out under several Sultans of whome chose their favored provinces for the right. Even during these times the power of Al-Haikk is something so great that even when not the capital it is the home of the Sultan`s elite Order of the Saint Darius otherwise it might be open for revolt. The city of Al-Haikk is the home of the current Nehekhara Dynasty in the form of House Shapir of Nehekhara of whome has come to lead the Empire on the backs of the Kurdish ethnicity of whom have grown to become a very large demographic within the Empire of Nehekhara. Originally the Kurdish ethnicity was a small force in Al-Haikk but under the excesses of Hervius the town commited several large scale genosides against the populations and the Kurdish were one of the last remaining groups that had yet to be attacked. The Kurdish make their cultural heartland around the palace grounds of Kuwait within Al-Haikk and it is here where their cultual leader and the leader of the Christian denomination of Christianity makes his home. Al-Haikk is the home of the Nestorian Christian Church and it is here within the palace of Kuwait where they form the central leadership ranks for this religion. Once the largest city of the High Elves in the region they abandoned the town after the humans that they had uplifted became stronger then them and begin to surround the town with their military forces. The humans would quickly take control and the city-state of Al-Haikk would remain independant for some time until it was united under the rule of Hervius Gallapio the Greek who took control of Nehekhara and nearly destroyed the entire Empire. It was used by Hervius Gallapio as capital and stronghold during the time of strife between he and Jesus, where parts of the defenders rebelled against him, forcing him to meet the crusades in the desert outside the city, in The Battle of Al-Haikk. Following this Jesus would come to power and his skill at leadership became obvious when he further expanded the port of Al-Haikk and added larger defences to the port side of the town so that no sea-borne force would eveer dare to make an attack on the city. Following his long time in Al-Haikk the people of Al-Haikk erected a massive Church to show their love for Jesus, but it was not completed until ten years after his death. Either way the love of Jesus is the one thing that to this day continues to define the cooperation of the city of Al-Haikk. Geography History Early History See Also : Eternity War Al-Haikk was the site of a large Murloc city, and it is from this original site that all future societies would build on top of. The Murlocs built and built here and for many centuries they lived a fabulous lifestyle from this city and they spread their aquatic landscape towards the west, and for their time there the entire Arabian Peninsela was filled with Oasis's and grasslands. During the Eternity War the Murlocs here destroyed eachother as the Murloc Civil War spread to even this far away land. As the destruction escelated the Murloc foundthemselves completely destroying the land they had built for so long until by the time the last Murloc left the coast the land was nothing but a desert wasteland. Elves See Also : Nehekhara With the Murlocs gone and the former owners of the world gone the Elves were growing in the world and they begin construction of a massive number of port cities of which one was the city of Tailian Haikk which they built over the Murloc ruins they discovered in the area. Growth Coruption Jesus Main Article : Jesus Growth Present Day Goverment Demographics Ethnicity The city of Al-Haikk is the home of the current Nehekhara Dynasty in the form of House Shapir of Nehekhara of whome has come to lead the Empire on the backs of the Kurdish ethnicity of whom have grown to become a very large demographic within the Empire of Nehekhara. Originally the Kurdish ethnicity was a small force in Al-Haikk but under the excesses of Hervius the town commited several large scale genosides against the populations and the Kurdish were one of the last remaining groups that had yet to be attacked. The Kurdish make their cultural heartland around the palace grounds of Kuwait within Al-Haikk and it is here where their cultual leader and the leader of the Christian denomination of Christianity makes his home. Points of Interest Palace of Kuwait See Also : Kuwait Category:Nehekhara Category:Capital Category:Asia Category:City